


Entrapment

by Salihe



Series: Kink-Meme Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chastity Device, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salihe/pseuds/Salihe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes out of town and leaves Jensen in a cock cage.  Or, why Jensen's not allowed to play with the toybox alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the spnkink-meme:
> 
> _I was perusing a website and came across this cock cage.  
>  http://www.extremerestraints.com/chastity-devices_26/steel-chastity-cock-cage_2260.html_
> 
> _Then I scrolled down I saw this review...  
>  "My wife had left for a week in South Carolina to visit relatives with my daughter,; we live in the NE. The day after she left, I got silly and decided to play with this toy. The lock was open and had the keys in it, so I put the device on. After an hour or so I got the keys off the nightstand...and they fit in the lock but wouldn't turn it! I was freaking out! In the bottom of the toybox, as I scrambled for the keys that I thought may be there, I found a little note: "If you are reading this, then you are playing without me. For your sake,I really hope you have discovered my little joke late in the week and not right after I left. I knew you liked to play, so I switched the keys with ones from our other bondage toys. I have the keys for the lock on your cock restraint here in my pocketbook. If I find that you have cheated and cut off the lock, we will never play with this again. Enjoy your time, and I'll be home next Sunday. P.S., if this trap really worked, I wish I could see your face about now! HaHa!!!!!"_
> 
> _What if one of the J's to do this to the other while they're out of town for a week or two?_  
>  ;)  
> 

Thirty-four days.  
  
Thirty-four days since Jensen had been able to orgasm.  Nearly five weeks of not being able to touch himself.  Hours of desperate phone calls to Jared begging him to come home early and help him.   
  
Thirty-four days since he had unknowingly snapped the lock shut of his current prison; holding him in a perpetual state of agony.  
  
~~~  
  
Six weeks earlier.  
  
Jared and Jensen lingered by the front door.  Jared’s suitcase, packed and momentarily forgotten, was waiting off to the side as they said goodbye.   
  
“You sure you still want to go?” said Jensen, pulling back from the embrace and looking up at Jared.  
  
“Never said I wanted to.” Jared responded, slightly breathless from the kiss.  
  
“Yes you do.  You’ve been practically bouncing up and down since they offered you this role.”  Jensen responded smiling softly.  
  
“I never said it wasn’t a good opportunity.  Just that I didn’t want to go.”  Jared bent down to resume the kiss.  
  
A few moments later a horn sounded outside and Jensen pulled away regretfully.  “You’re ride’s here.  You don’t want to miss your flight.”  
  
Jared sighed and slowly dropped his arms.  “Yeah.”  He turned to gather up his suitcase.  “I’ll call when I land in New York.  Okay?”  
  
“Sounds good.  Safe flight.”  Jensen replied, taking a half step back.  
  
“It’s only six, six and a half, weeks max.  I’ll be back before you know it.”  
  
“I know, love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”  Jared said, giving Jensen a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying out the door.  “I’ll talk to you tonight.”  He called back, before closing the car door with a wave.  
  
Jensen waved back from the doorway as the car pulled away.  Leaning back against the jam he sighed.  He missed Jared already; it was going to be a long few weeks.  
  
~~~  
  
The first few days weren’t so bad.  Jensen had some loose ends to tie up from his last movie he had done so he was busy during the day.  And each evening he and Jared talked on the phone for an hour or so before the conversation turned dirty and his right hand got a workout.  But, by the end of the first week, he needed something more.  He missed Jared’s hands on him caressing his body, mouth working over sensitive flesh, cock sheathed deep inside him.  So after Jared’s call that night, he went to the walk-in closet and pulled out the box containing all their toys.   
  
They’d acquired quite the collection in the past few years; nothing overly hardcore, mostly vibrating dildos, soft restraints, cock rings and the occasional butt plug.  He picked out a dildo, a bottle of lube and settled himself on their bed.   
  
Opening the lube, he poured some onto his fingers and waited a few seconds for it to warm before reaching down and lightly tracing his hole.  He teased himself a few moments before pushing his first finger in, back arching slightly at the intrusion.  He slowly worked himself open, gasping at the stretch.  He grabbed the toy he had laid next to him and coated it with lube before pressing the end of it against himself.  Closing his eyes he pictured Jared’s hard, muscled body above him, covering him, pressing into him.   
  
Moaning, he pressed the dildo deep into his body.   
  
Working it in and out, angling it so that the end rubbed against his prostate, his free hand surrounding his erection and moving in short, jerky strokes he came blindingly hard, Jared’s name on his lips.  
  
Had he known it was going to be the last time he orgasmed in a very long time, he definitely would have made sure it lasted longer.  
  
When his body had recovered, he rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean up.   
After a quick shower, he went back to the bedroom to pack up the toybox.  Just before he put the lid back on a small pouch in the corner caught his eye.  Pulling it out he untied the string holding the fabric closed and pulled out the shiny metal cock cage.  
  
His breath hitched as a memory came to him.  
  
~~~  
  
It had always been a fantasy of Jensen’s to have someone have complete control over him sexually.  One afternoon, a few months ago, he had purchased the cage online on a whim.  Jared hadn’t been home when the package arrived so he had taken it upstairs and unpacked the box.  He held the pieces for a few minutes, staring down at them.  The design was simple; a ring went around the base of his cock and balls, and the cage slid over his penis.  The two pieces locked together with a small padlock.  He bit his lower lip for a moment, took a deep breath and slipped the ring on.   
  
The metal ring was cold against his skin, but quickly warmed, he gripped the cage portion in his hand for a minute to warm it before sliding that on as well.  He was sitting on the edge of the bed starting at his confined cock when Jared came upstairs.  
  
“Jen?”  Jared’s voice cracked as he spoke Jensen’s name from the doorway.  
  
Jensen kept his eyes down for a few seconds, fingers clenching and unclenching around the small padlock and key in his hand.  He glanced up at Jared, not sure what he was going to see.  They had never talked about anything like this before.   
  
Jared’s eyes were wide, mouth hanging open slightly, but there was no disgust on his face only lusty desire as he stared at the cage.  
  
Jensen licked his lips, slowly lifted his hand, and held out the lock and key to Jared.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Jared was kneeling between Jensen’s legs.  One hand grasping Jensen’s, lock trapped between their palms; the other hovering over Jensen’s groin.  
  
“Are you sure?”  He whispers, gazing into Jensen’s eyes.  
  
Jensen nodded, blushed.  “I never thought I’d be with someone I’d trust enough to do this.”  
  
“Okay, okay.”  Jared says breathily as he runs his free hand up Jensen’s thigh.  His fingers lightly trace over the cage until he reaches the top where the two parts join.   
Drawing his hand away from Jensen’s he fingers at the lock now in his hand. Opening it, he slips it through the catch that will hold the two sections together.  They both hold their breath as Jared pushes it closed.   
  
The click echoes though the quite of the room.  
  
Jensen wears the cage for three days.  He comes harder than he though possible when Jared finally removes it from him.  
  
~~~  
  
Jensen is still kneeling on the floor next to the toybox as the memory washed over him; the cage warming in his hand.  He and Jared had played with the cock cage a few more times since then, each time better than the last.   
  
Thoughtfully, he turns the cage over in his hands again.  He could wear it for a few days, try to recapture the feeling, and if it didn’t work he could always take it back off.  
  
Decision made he holds up the cage, quickly realizing that the memories have made him half hard.  Sighing, he gets up and goes downstairs to the freezer, grabbing an ice pack he walks back up the stairs and plops back down on the floor.  Inhaling, he presses the icepack to his groin.  The air hisses out though his teeth at the icy sensation, but after a few moments he pulls the icepack away and easily fits the cage over his cock and balls.  He picks up the cloth bag the cage had been in and upends it; the open lock and key tumble out.  He quickly snaps the lock in place, relishing the shiver that runs down his spine at the click.  
  
He hides the key in Jared’s sock drawer-out of sight, out of mind-and finishes cleaning up the room.  The weight of the metal cage tugs lightly on his cock and balls, a gentle reminder of what he’s done to himself, of what he’s willing to give up to Jared.   
  
He goes to sleep that night with a content smile on his face.  
  
~~~  
  
He wears the cage four days before he tells Jared.   
  
“Miss you so much baby.”  Jared croons in his ear.  “Can’t believe it’s only been a week and a half since I left.  Feels like a month.”  
  
“I know.”  Jensen sighs shifting on his chair.  Jared’s words are making him horny, and his trapped cock is straining against the inside of the cage, balls full and beginning to ache.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  Asks Jared at the tone of Jensen’s voice.  
  
“I, er….”  He trails off, not sure what Jared will say if he tells him what he’s doing.  
  
“Jen?  What’s going on?”  Jared is beginning to sound worried and doesn’t want that.  
  
“I was missing you and decided to play with some of our toys.”  Jensen says quickly.  
  
“Oh yeah?”  Jared replies, his breath quickening slightly.  
  
“Remember that long weekend a few months back when you locked me up…”  Jensen trails off for a moment.  “I put the key in your sock drawer so I could pretend that you had it with you.”  
  
“God Jen…”  Jared’s voice is strained, and Jensen can picture his face; pupils dilated, lips red and swollen.  He moans, “God, that’s so hot.”  
  
“Ungh…”  Jensen exclaims as his balls give an angry throb at the sound Jared made.  “Jare, I… I don’t know how long...”  
  
“How,” Jared clears his throat, “how long has it been?”  
  
“Almost four days.”   
  
Jared’s breath hitches, “That’s the longest you’ve gone isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen replies, shifting his legs wider to try to relieve the ache, “but I don’t know how much longer I can last.”  
  
“Why don’t you wait until tomorrow night when we talk?”  Jared asks voice still rough and husky.  “Then I can spend the day thinking about you all caged up for me.”  
  
Jensen thunks his head against the back of the chair.  “Okay, okay… one more day.  I can do that.”  Jared whines softly through the phone.  “But only if you stop making those noises, Jare!”  
  
“Alright, alright.  I’d better go then… I, uh yeah… love you.”  Jared stutters out breathily.  
  
“Love you too.”  Responds Jensen and he hangs up the phone.   
  
He thunks his head against the back of the chair again and tries not to think about Jared in his hotel room jerking off.  “Damn it.”  And he glares down at his caged cock and swollen balls.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day drags on and on and on for Jensen.  He keeps thinking about that evening when he can finally dig out the key and release himself.  Over half a dozen time he starts up the stairs to the bedroom for the key, but somehow manages to restrain himself.   
  
Jared sends him a text that evening.   
  
UNLCK URSLF BFR I CLL TNITE  
  
Jensen shakes his head at the horrible abbreviations in the message, but gives a sigh of relief knowing that soon he’ll be free.  He goes upstairs and digs out the key about 10 minutes before Jared’s due to call.  He sits on the bed for another few minutes knowing that he won’t be able to restrain himself very long after the cage comes off.  
  
Finally, hands shaking, he strips his clothes off.  Picking up the key from where he’s laid it on the bedspread he fits it into the lock and begins to turn it.  
  
It doesn’t move.  
  
Breath quickening, he tries again, applying more pressure the small key.  It still doesn’t budge.   
  
  
“Shit, shit, shit.”  He chants as he stares, wild eyed, at the key sticking out of the lock.   
  
Frantically he runs to the closet and pulls out the toybox.  They have a few other locks and keys in there; they must have mixed them up somehow.   
  
He upends the contents of the box on the floor and rummages though it trying every key he comes across.  No.  No.  No.  No.  None of them work.  His breath is coming faster now as he begins to panic.  He picks up the box once more to make sure a key isn’t stuck in a corner and he sees a folded piece of paper taped to the bottom.  He hadn’t noticed it before, but as he looks closer he sees his name, in Jared’s handwriting, on the outside.  
  
Heart still beating frantically, he grabs the note and reads:  
  
 _Jen,_  
 _I had a feeling you would want to play without me so I took some precautions.  I hope that when you discover that the key to you cage isn’t there it’s close to the end of my trip, not at the beginning.  Six weeks would be an awful long time to wait._  
  
 _I know you could cut the lock off at anytime with bolt cutters, but I hope you’ll wait for me._  
  
 _I’m keeping your key close to my heart._  
 _Jare_  
  
Jensen didn’t know whether to scream or cry.  He was furious, upset and turned on all at the same time.  It would be almost five more weeks before Jared came home; he was so angry that Jared could be devious enough to plan something like this.  Oh God, five weeks.  He barely survived five days, how was he going to make it that much longer.  But… a flutter in his stomach made him pause; he was locked up for Jared and only Jared.  Still kneeling on the floor, breathing hard, he shivered with want.  He shook his head, trying to clear the ringing in his ears only to realize it was the phone.  
  
Jared!  In an instant he was mad again.  That bastard!  He had told him to take off the caged before he called.  He knew what would happen when they talked yesterday and he didn’t say a word.  
  
He jumped up from the floor and marched over the phone.  Snatching up the handset he growled into the receiver.  
  
“Jen?”  Jared asked cautiously.  When Jensen didn’t respond he hastily continued, “I, uh, I guess you found the note…”  
  
“Oh I found it alright.”  Jensen snapped.  
  
“Listen Jen, I didn’t really think you would put it on.  I mean we haven’t touched it in a month, I...”  
  
Jensen didn’t respond.  
  
“Jen… you there?”  Jared sounded a little panicked himself.   
  
Good, thought Jensen.  Let him stew for a little bit.  
  
“Jen, baby… Listen, I…”  
  
“I’ll call you later.”  Jensen ground out and he hung up to Jared yelling his name.  
  
Two hours later; the phone had rang five times and Jensen ignored every one.  He wasn’t nearly as angry as he had been; now he was mostly confused.  For some reason he desperately wanted this.  Even though Jared had tricked him, Jensen still wanted to do this for him.  To prove to him that he could last it out.  But, the thought of not getting off until Jared came home terrified him.  He barely lasted the past few days; he wasn’t sure his body could take it.   
  
The phone rang again, and this time he picked up.  
  
“Jared?”  He asked, gruffly.  
  
“Jen?  Jen, are you okay.  Look, I’m sorry, it was a dickish thing to do.  I...”  
  
“Jare,” Jensen cut off his ramblings, “I’m pissed...”  
  
“I’m sorry...”  Jared cut in.  
  
“Listen,” Jensen said, stopping him, “Even though I know you didn’t mean for it to happen this way.  I think I’m allowed to be a little mad.  But…” He trailed off.  
  
“But?”  Jared asked, a little hopefully.  
  
“But, I want it.”  
  
“Really?”  Jared’s voice was incredulous.  
  
“Ugh, yeah, I don’t know why.  My balls already feel like they’re going to fall off.  But, God Jare!  I can’t touch myself without you here; until you’re here.  Do you know how hot that is?”  
  
Jared made a strangled noise.  “Jesus.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Are you really okay with this?”  Jared asked quietly, a few minutes later.  
  
“Now that I’ve had a little bit of time to think it over… Yeah, I’m okay with it.  I just wish I could have been a little more prepared.  Next time ask first, okay?”  
  
“Next time?”  Jared chuckled, relaxing.  
  
“Figure of speech.  Let me see if I survive this round first.”  
  
Jared laughed.  
  
They hung up a few minutes later.  Jensen cradled the phone to his chest and rested his head against the headboard.  He sighed, closing his eyes, and wondering what he had just gotten himself into.  
  
~~~  
  
The next two weeks drag on forever.  Jensen is in between films at the moment, and his agent is sending him a batch of scripts to read, but they won’t arrive for a few more days.  So for the time being he has nothing to do.  Normally it wouldn’t be a problem; he’d go out and play golf or soccer with some friends, but in his current situation the thought of either makes him cringe.  Even going to the grocery store makes him twitchy; he imagines that everyone he sees can tell just what he has on under his jeans; everyone who looks at him a little too long is judging him.  
  
“God Jare, do you realize just how often a guy in his thirties gets a boner everyday?”  Jensen whines into the phone.  He’s sprawled naked on the bed, legs thrown wide one hand holding the phone, the other gently cupping his swollen balls.  The ache is constant, a dull heavy feeling, that while not exactly painful unless he tries to get hard, is rather annoying after awhile.  
  
“Never really thought about it.”  Jared chuckles.  
  
Jensen groans, “Way too many… I lost count today after the first 15.”  
  
“Just think.  I only have a couple more weeks of filming left.  And right now we’re ahead of schedule, maybe we’ll finish up early.”  
  
“Don’t be a tease.”  
  
“That’s not teasing,” Jared chuckled wickedly, voice turning husky, “if I were teasing I be talking about how I’m going to bust through the door when I get home.  I’m going to pin you down to the bed and lick my way down you body from your lips, down your collarbone, around each nipple - sucking, nibbling, biting - down your abs to your pretty little cock kept nice and safe just for me.  I’ll get you all worked up and then, if you’ve been good, I might just let you out.”  
  
Jensen whines as Jared voice tortures him.  His confined cock is straining against the metal of the cage and his balls are drawn up tight to his body, hips making needy little thrusts, “Fuck,” he moans, no relief to be found. “I really hate you.”  He whimpers again.  
  
Jared chuckles, “No you don’t.”  
  
“Right now, at this moment.  Yes.  I do.”  He slowly rolls to the edge of the bed and stand, legs spread wide.  “I gotta go.”  
  
“What, why?”  
  
“Because of you, I have to take another cold shower.”    
  
“Sorry.”  Jared apologizes, but Jensen can hear the laugh in his voice.  
  
~~~  
  
“It’s just two more weeks, baby.  I’ll be home in two weeks.”  Jared says soothingly.  
  
“It hurts Jare, I can barely stand to wear clothes anymore.”  Jensen was once again lying on the bed, his legs spread as far apart as possible.  Anything touching him was torture on his over sensitive skin.  
  
“I’ve been doing some research.”  Jared said, cautiously.  “There are some things that might help.  Relieve some of the pressure.”  
  
“Like what?”  Jensen questioned.  He’d do almost anything for some relief.  
  
“There’s something called milking.  From what I’ve read, you’d use a vibe and rub your prostate.  With enough stimulation, you’ll come without having to get hard.”  
  
“Ugh, and how much do you think that’s going to hurt.  I even think about getting hard and I’m in pain, and you want me to show a vibrator up my ass.”  But he was already climbing off the bed to go to the closet; his normally bowlegged walk even more pronounced.   
  
“It’s just an idea.”  Jared replied.  “What are you doing?”  He asked after hearing a rattling noise.  
  
“Trying to find a damn vibrator.”  Jensen grunted, standing back up, toy in hand.   
  
He made his way back to the bed and stood at the foot, trying to figure out the best way to do this.  
  
“Hold on, I’m putting you on speaker.”  He told Jared before switching the setting and putting down the phone.  
  
“Ok, so just… massage?”  He asked, positioning himself on the bed and lubing up the vibe.  
  
“From what I read, yeah.”  
  
“Okay, well here goes.”  He quickly stretched himself, whimpering softly as he accidentally brushed against his swollen sac; they were twice their normal size and deep red, almost purple.  This had to work, he wanted to last the rest of the time, but he couldn’t go on like this, masochism really wasn’t his thing.   
  
“You’ll be fine,” Jared said into his ear, “just try to relax.  If you tense up, it’ll only take longer.”  
  
Jensen scoffed, but he did try to relax, taking several deep breaths.  He switched on the vibrator and slipped it inside.  The sensation was overwhelming; his body was hypersensitive but after being denied so long he craved the stimulation.  He could decide whether to push into it or draw away.  Several panting breaths later he pushed the vibe deeper; his entire body spasmed as he touched his prostate.  He whimpered again, but held the vibe there rubbing it slowly over the sensitive gland.  
  
He could hear Jared faintly through the speaker on his phone, repeating words meant to calm and soothe.  He focused on Jared’s voice as he continued to massage his prostate.  His cock was twitching, straining to fill, but unable to due to the confines of the metal cage and his balls were tight against his body.  A spasm ripped through him as his balls tightened further and forced a dribble of come out the tip of his imprisoned cock.  Breathless pants and whimpers left his body as load after load was released. His body was shaking, left on the edge of orgasm, unable to reach it, but the pressure was dwindling and he could feel his body beginning to relax into the strange sensation of relief without release.  
  
“Jen?  Jen?  You okay.”  Jared asked worriedly.   
  
Jensen switched of the vibrator and pulled it out with a wet pop.  “Wow man, that was… wow.”  
  
“So it worked then?”   
  
“One of the strangest things I’ve ever felt.”  He yawned, his body relaxing further into the mattress.  “But yeah, soooo much better.”  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
“I love you.”  Jensen replied sleepily.  
  
“Love you too.”  Jared replied, but Jensen was already asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
After that, the next week was definitely more tolerable.  Jensen was more clearheaded then he had been in days and was able to get some work done.  He went to a couple of auditions and got called back for the one he really wanted; Jared was due back in just over a week; things were definitely looking up.   
  
By the end of the second week the ache was building again, but he was determined he would wait.  He wanted a real orgasm.  He’d made it 34 day so far, he could last the next two for Jared.  
  
“It’s raining here.  It’s like a monsoon.”  Jared said on the phone later that night.  
  
“Uh-huh.”  Jensen replied, distracted by the contract he was reading over.  
  
“Jen, we’re not done filming outside.”  
  
“That sucks,” he replied distractedly; then what Jared said sunk in and his head jerked up.  “Shit!  How much of a delay are they thinking?”  
  
“Don’t know yet.  Depends on when it stops.  We only need a day, two max, to finish up….”  
  
“I hear a ‘but’ after that statement.”  Jensen said, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.  
  
“The weather service is calling for rain all this week into the next.”  
  
“Shit.”  Jensen says again, dropping his head to the table.  
  
“Sorry baby.”  Jared replies with concern.  
  
“Not your fault, that’s the business.”  Jensen mumbles.  
  
“You’re taking this much better than I thought you would.”  
  
“I’ve recently learned the value of patience.”  Jensen sighs lifting his head back up to rub at his eyes.  
  
“I’ll make it up to you.  I promise.”  Jared said earnestly.  
  
“Oh I know you will.”  
  
~~~  
  
Jared exhaled a sigh of relief as the cab pulled up to the outside of their house.  His six week job had taken closer to eight, and poor Jensen had been locked up for over seven of them.  He honestly didn’t know how Jen had lasted this long.  The thought had his cock twitching in his jeans.   
  
Quickly, he paid the driver, grabbed his bags from the back and made his way up the dark path to the house.  It was late.  The rain had finally stopped the previous day and they had finished filming in the afternoon.  He had managed to catch a flight that evening but he hadn’t told Jensen that he was coming home early.  He wasn’t expecting him for another two days.  Jared smiled at the thought of the expression on Jensen’s face when he walked in.  
  
The foyer was dark, but there were lights on in the family room at the back of the house.  He left his bags by the front door and quietly made his way down the hall.  He paused in the doorway to take in the sight before him and smiled.   
  
Jensen had fallen asleep in one of the oversized recliner chairs; his right leg thrown over the arm, bare foot dangling towards the ground, the script he was reading carelessly dropped in his lap.  He was dressed in a faded gray t-shirt and soft cotton lounge pants.  Hair mussed, lips parted and sleep flushed; he looked sexy, a little angelic and completely beautiful.   
  
Jared walked quietly to the sleeping man and knelt down beside him.  
  
“Jen, baby, I’m home.”  He whispered leaning in to kiss Jensen’s slightly parted lips.  
  
Dark lashes fluttered as Jensen slowly woke.  He blinked twice before gasping, “Jare?” and leaning back in for another kiss.  Pulling back a few minutes later he asked, “You’re back early?”  
  
“Finished up this afternoon.  I managed to change my flight and catch a red-eye home.”  
  
“I’m so glad you’re home.  I missed you.”  
  
“Missed you too.”  And Jared leaned in for another kiss.  
  
“Wanna take this upstairs?”  He questioned a while later.  
  
“God yes!”  Exclaimed Jensen as he shifted to get out of the chair.  
  
Jared frowned as he noted the slow, careful way Jensen was moving.  “Has it been like that the whole time?”  He asked frowning.   
  
Jensen let out a startled laugh and blushed.  “Not really, only when I get… excited.”  
  
Jared grinned wickedly and scooped Jensen off the chair and into his arms.  
  
“Whoa!  What are you doing?”  Jensen exclaimed, squirming in Jared’s hold.   
  
“You were taking too long.”  Jared said, striding up the stairs.  
  
“Oh, so sorry to make you wait.”  Jensen replied sarcastically, but he stopped struggling.  
  
Jared pushed through the bedroom door and set Jensen down on the edge.  He knelt down between Jensen’s spread legs and lean in for another kiss.  Groping hands found the edge of Jensen’s t-shirt and Jared pulled back long enough to drag it over Jensen’s head revealing his smooth, tanned skin.  Lunging forward again he found the spot on Jensen’s collarbone that drove him wild.  He bit at it lightly, worrying the skin and Jensen arched back with a moan.  
  
“Jare, please.”  He gasped, head thrown back.  
  
Jared growled and pushed Jensen further up the bed.  Jensen watched him with lust filled eyes and Jared quickly stripped out of his clothes.  The lamplight glowed softly over Jared’s muscular body, cock hard and pressed against his stomach.  The sight made Jensen writhe on the bed, hands reaching for the waist band of his lounge pants.  
  
“Mine!”  Jared growled and was instantly straddling Jensen’s prone form on the bed.  
  
Jensen’s hands dropped away, and he stilled; gazing up at Jared above him with adoring eyes he whispered, “Yours.”  
  
Jared dropped his mouth to Jensen’s, claiming him.  His hands were everywhere, running down his sides, caressing his abs, gently rolling his nipples.  Jared smiled as Jensen gasped against his lips.  Jared slowly worked his way down Jensen’s body stroking every bit of exposed skin from neck to hips.  He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Jensen’s pants and slowly drew them down over his hips exposing his caged cock; patience forgotten he stripped the pants from Jensen’s legs and hurled them across the room.  
  
Kneeling between Jensen’s legs he pushes his thighs apart exposing him further.  Eyes locked on the shining metal of the cage he licks his lips hungrily and bends down and licks Jensen’s swollen balls.  Jensen’s back arches and a moan is torn from his lips.   
  
“God, look at you.  Kept nice and safe for me, just waiting for me to come home.  Have you been a good boy, do you deserve to be let out?  To come?”  Jared wraps his hand around the cage and gently tugs at it causing Jensen to whimper.  
  
“Please Jare, please.”  He chants breathlessly.  
  
“Who does this belong to?”  Jared asks tugging again.  
  
Jensen’s lust filled eye gaze down at him.  “You.  It’s yours.  I’m yours.”  He pants body shaking.  
  
“That’s right.  Mine.”  Jared reached for the lube in the nightstand and coats two fingers.  Reaching down he teases Jensen’s hole for a moment before pressing a long finger in.  He works it in and out a few times before adding a second.  Glancing up he see’s Jensen staring wide-eyed at him.  Pupil blown with desire and a hint of panic lurking there as his gaze flickers between Jared and the lock on his cage.  
  
Jared chuckles wickedly, “Don’t you worry.  I take care of what’s mine.  But it has been seven weeks Jen, I’m pretty sure the second I unlock you you’re going to explode.”  He leans up close to whisper in Jensen’s ear.  “You can come on my cock.”  He bites the lobe gently and continues prepping Jensen, adding a third finger.  By the time he’s ready, Jensen is a shivering mess on the bed; hands clenched in the sheets, cock an angry red where it’s straining against he metal of the cage, balls drawn up tight to his body.  
  
“God, you’re so beautiful Jen.”  Says Jared as he slicks himself up and presses into Jensen.  
  
Jensen moans as Jared slowly pulses forward until he is fully sheathed in his body.   
  
“Ready baby?”  Questions Jared as he fingers the chain around his neck.  
  
Jensen nods frantically, whispers of ‘yes’ ‘please’ ‘now’ ‘yours’ tumbling from his lips.  
  
Jared smiles as he pulls the chain over his head and grasps the tiny key on it.  Fitting the key in the padlock he clicks it open.  He can hear Jensen’s rapid breathing as he removes the lock and grasps the cage in one hand, slowly dragging it off.  Jensen gasps as Jared runs his fingers teasingly over the newly exposed flesh, his cock filling instantly.  Jared quickly removes the ring and Jensen is panting from the light teasing touches, craving friction.   
  
Reaching up he pulls Jensen’s face close and kisses him once more before pulling his hips back and thrusting back in.  Jensen moans into his mouth and Jared finally lets himself begin to slide in and out.  
  
It only takes three strokes before Jensen is screaming Jared’s name and coming in blinding pulses.  His vision goes white, then fades as he feels Jared release inside him.  
  
~~~  
  
Jensen wakes up to a warm body crushed against his side and his cock hard again.  He groans.  
  
“Welcome back.”  Jared says, tracing patterns in the come on his stomach.  “You fainted there for a few minutes.”  
  
“Didn’t faint, maybe passed out, but I didn’t faint.  Jensen replies indignantly.  
  
Jared just chuckles and moves his fingers lower.  “Jesus, how can you be hard again after that?”  
  
“Seven weeks Jare.  I have a lot of pent up energy to burn through.”  
  
Jared laughs, “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to keep up.”  
  
“Don’t have to keep up, but it’s _your_ cock… maybe you should take care of it.”  He smirks and nods down to his groin.  
  
“Hmm…. Maybe I should.”  Jared grins mischievously and slides down the bed.  Giving one more glance up at Jensen he quickly drops his head and wraps his lips around Jensen’s erection.  It’s not long before Jensen comes a second time and Jared is once again stretched out beside him pulling him close.  “Thank you for doing this for me.”  Jared whispers in Jensen’s ear.  
  
“Mmmm…” Jensen mumbles, snuggling closer.  “Anything you want.”  
  
Jared holds him close and sighs with contentment.  
  
~~~   
  
They spend the next three days in bed.  
  
~~~  
  
Jared wakes to Jensen coming out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Morning.”  He mumbles, stretching.  
  
Jensen laughs and smacks him in the stomach.  “Go get in the shower, you stink.”  
  
Jared grumbles, but rolls himself out of bed and towards the bathroom.  Fifteen minutes later he exits in a cloud of steam feeling like a human being again.  “Wanna go out for breakfast?”  He asks going to the closet to find some clothes. “Jen?”  When he doesn’t get a response he turns back towards the bedroom.   
  
Jensen is naked, sitting cross-legged on the freshly made bed staring at something in his hands.  “You know.”  He stops to clear his throat.  “You know, I don’t start filming my new movie for another month and a half.  I can’t, not while I’m there, but… but we have some time until then.”  He looks up at Jared shyly and now Jared can see what he was holding.  
  
He makes his way over to stand next to Jensen and they both stare down at the shiny metal of the cock cage.  
  
“Are you absolutely sure about this.”  Jared says quietly.  
  
Jensen nods, “I... it’s weird.  You would think I would feel like I’ve lost all control, but in a way it’s liberating.  Knowing that you’ll take care of me, making sure I’m alright.  It… it makes me feel safe, protected.”  He looks up at Jared.  “I couldn’t do it for anyone but you.”  
  
Jared searches his eyes for a while before he nods, “Okay.”   
  
He takes the cage from Jensen’s hands and gently slides it on, fitting the two pieces together.  He slips the lock through the holes and as he snaps it shut he claims Jensen’s mouth in a kiss.  He pulls back slightly, hand still wrapped protectively around Jensen’s freshly caged cock and whispers, “Mine” against Jensen’s lips.  
  
“Yours.”  Jensen whispers back.  
  
“Yours.”  
  
~~~  
  
End  
 


End file.
